Moving On
by BuddhaBooty
Summary: After the battle in the beginning of TF:TM 80's , Soundwave takes Megatron to a place of safety and samctuary for some much-needed repairs, but what happens when tragedy strikes, leaving Soundwave stranded in a unfamiliar world? AU. Slash. 1st attempt.


Lying before the fire, the flames dancing and licking at the chimney, coloring the cream room amber, crimson, and sunshine, Soundwave thought on what had happened that day.

Megatron had finally killed Optimus Prime, but was severely injured. As the rest of the team followed Starscream away from Earth, Soundwave took Megatron to a hidden cove where there was a large, old building that they could rest in.

Now, Soundwave was awaiting his cassettes' return with energon and parts.

"S-Soundwave?" croaked the weak, raspy voice of Megatron.

The cerulean mech leapt up and rushed to his leader's side.

"Yes, my lord?" he asked his voice somewhat soothing to the injured tyrant beside him.

"Where are the rest of the Decepticons?" inquired Megatron.

"Response: they left with Starscream," replied Soundwave.

Megatron's optics glazed over with fury and Soundwave knew he had to do something to calm his leader or he would exhaust himself permanently. Soundwave reached out and, as gently as he could, placed his hands beneath Megatron's body, lifting him onto his lap and pulling his head up to his chest.

Holding him like a fragile child, he tuned into a radio station and softly played a lullaby sung by an Earth female, Loreena McKennitt. Listening to the soothing sounds of the woman's voice hitting each pitch perfectly as the chorus joined in while Soundwave stroked his sore helm and gently rocked him back and forth, Megatron felt his rage cool and he let himself lean on his subordinate. Soundwave was surprised to say the least, but he wasn't about to complain. He knew his plan had worked.

"Soundwave! I found a new optic and Ravage found some new armor!" called the high-pitched voice of Rumble as he ran into the room with Ravage and Ratbat.

"Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat: silence. Place parts on table, then, recharge," Soundwave commanded.

The two silently complied before transforming into their cassette modes and entering Soundwave's chest compartment.

"You had them search for parts for me?" queried Megatron.

"Response: affirmative," replied Soundwave.

". . . Thank you, Soundwave, for your loyalty," Megatron struggled out.

"You are welcome, master," came the monotonous voice of Soundwave like a calm rush.

Soon, Frenzy, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak returned with energon and the remainder of the parts that Megatron needed to be repaired before doing the same as their brothers and drawing energy from Soundwave. Soundwave warmed the energon and gently tilted Megatron's head back. He poured the liquid down his leader's tracheatic tube, down to his unsettled tank.

"Suggestion: recharge," Soundwave stroked his helm as he laid his leader down.

"There are no stasis beds," Megatron pointed out.

Soundwave did not respond, but instead pulled out a cable from his chest and directly connected it to his spark, the most powerful part of his anatomy, and connected the other end to Megatron before beginning the energy transfer sequence.

"Soundwave, what about you? You cannot possibly supply enough power for your cassetticons and me without causing permanent damage to your spark," Megatron stated.

"Concern: unnecessary. Solution: use me as you would Starscream," Soundwave replied.

Megatron could feel himself gaining more power and he knew he had to do something quick. There was no way he was going to lose his most loyal follower! Besides, he had always had a soft spot for the azure mech.

Abruptly, an idea came to him: a spark bond! It was known that when two Transformers sparked, they not only were able to feel each other – pain, pleasure, etc. – but they were able to draw power and recharge from simply being in close proximity to their significant other. A life with Soundwave was everything Megatron knew he wanted. It might even be good enough to make him forget his desire to control the universe!

"Soundwave, I have a question for you and I demand that you answer it as truthfully as an Autobot," Megatron began, swallowing his pride.

"Continue," Soundwave wearily agreed. He was already starting to shut down.

"Soundwave, I have known you for many vorns and can honestly say that I think of you as more than a soldier, or even a friend. Your strength and calmness in difficult situations and absolute loyalty to me are traits that I find quite attractive and I am hoping that you know that I am completely sincere when I say that I think I have fallen for you, as the humans say, in every sense of the word. Bond with me," Megatron looked pleadingly at Soundwave.

Soundwave felt renewed strength. He had only ever **hoped** that Megatron would ask that of him.

"Response: affirmative," Soundwave replied, giving his chest cavity a quick knock to bring his cassettes out of stasis before allowing them to exit.

"Frenzy, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, Laserbeak: go to Skyfire and give him this, **please**."

The cassettes exchanged a look of astonishment as they accepted the data pad Soundwave offered. Soundwave only ever said 'please' when it was a very serious mission.

They took off as fast as possible.

Megatron looked at Soundwave curiously until the telepath sent him a quick glimpse of the pad. He proceeded to fall to the ground, roaring in uncontrollable laughter.

Soundwave took off his battle mask as his master convulsed in a hysterical fit of laughter.

"Lord Megatron?" Soundwave's voice was no longer a single pitch, but rather a low, smooth voice that would have femmes, or in this case, Megatron, eating out of his hand.

"Soundwave?" Megatron questioned as he stood, no longer even chuckling. "I don't think I've ever heard you speak without your battle mask on. Your vocal output is quite pleasing," Megatron commented, seeing Soundwave's nervous expression.

Soundwave stood erect, fear now evident on his face. He was more than nervous, he was terrified.

"Soundwave, you have no need to fear me. I love you as you are," Megatron reassured as he cupped Soundwave's face in his hand. Stroking Soundwave's face with his thumb, Megatron looked deep into his optics.

"What if, years from now, you find another, but are stuck with me?" Soundwave brought up, genuinely concerned.

"There could never be another," Megatron replied, pulling him into a first kiss.

The silence that engulfed them like a tidal wave sung volumes that no words ever could. It overwhelmed them both and a warmth filled the building as sparks danced the intimate waltz that was a spark bond, connecting the two life forces before splitting them apart, ecstasy overwhelming the two beings. Mortality and illness and fear were unimportant. The universe was theirs, all truths and lies laying them selves out before them, as they saw the painting that was life, the universe, the master plan laid out before them, colors shifting as new nebulae were born and old stars died, and they knew, for the briefest of moments, where they belonged.

Finally, they off-lined and forgot the immense beauty they had bore witness to and, like all beings must, fell into recharge in that cove, drawing energy from their limitless love.

Frenzy knocked on the Autobot's door, awaiting a response. Slowly, the doors hissed open to reveal the towering being named Skyfire.

"Soundwave sends this," Frenzy stated, his companions hiding in the bushes in case on complications.

Skyfire activated the data pad and in spoke aloud,

"_Dear Skyfire,_

"_I am sorry to say that your leader is dead. I am not sure if you have been informed yet. For a moment, I even felt pity, then I remembered I don't care._

_Soundwave_

"_P.S. Ha ha!"_

Skyfire's optics turned menacingly dark as Frenzy took off running.

As the cassetticons fled into the sunset, they could hear Skyfire shouting great obscenities and they laughed long and hard.

Skyfire glared at the data pad, swearing colorfully, when it abruptly began playing a second recording.

A smooth, deep voice, one that Skyfire did not recognize, wafted through the air as he stared at the data pad.

"Skyfire, I apologize for the previous message. It was a way to get rid of the cassetticons who would have no doubt listened.

"Megatron has been overthrown by Starscream who left with the rest of the Decepticons. Your 'friend' waited until Megatron had killed Prime and was too weak to fight back, then kicked and insulted Megatron and ran off with the army.

"I know you do not like us, but we need your help, Megatron and I. Please, I beg of you, he is injured beyond my repairing abilities. I have all the parts you will need and enough energon for you to stay for as long as you find necessary, just please help him.

"End of recording," the data pad concluded.

The voice was right, Skyfire despised Decepticons, but he would not let one just suffer and die. Not even Megatron was an exception to that. Skyfire wouldn't like it, but as he packed up his supplies, he knew that it had to be done.

He was going to help Megatron.

Slowly, Megatron came online, blissful memories of overload and bonding still fresh in his memory banks.

"You are certain the Decepticons will not return for him? You are alone?" asked a voice, shy and quivering.

"Response: affirmative," replied the drone-like, filtered voice of Soundwave.

Megatron wondered who Soundwave was speaking to. Powering up his optics, Megatron found himself staring at no other than . . . Skyfire!

"Autobot! What are you doing?!" he questioned, attempting to online his weapons system only to find that it would not respond.

"I am finishing your repairs, though I must have sand in my CPU to do so," responded the calm Autobot. It seemed as though now that he knew that Megatron was online, he was much more secure. Now he could at least know that he couldn't let his guard down, instead of being tricked into thinking that the tyrant was in stasis and then getting torn in half by him the moment he bent over.

Megatron looked over to Soundwave who opened a com link through their bond.

_'I am glad that you function, my lord,'_ sent Soundwave.

_'It will take more than a pathetic Autobot to offline me, Soundwave. Why is Skyfire here?'_ questioned Megatron.

_'I asked him to do the repairs, since I cannot. He agreed and met me here. I scanned him. He told no one, my lord, nor does he intend to,'_ reassured Soundwave.

Megatron lie back, allowing Skyfire to finish his work, before feeling warm, gentle arms slip around him and lift him up to the calmly rising and falling chest of his lover.

"Skyfire's work: appreciated. Skyfire: excused," Soundwave was obviously attempting to rid the building of its guest so he could appreciate the repairs from a closer view point.

"I have one question, Soundwave. If all the other Decepticons left, why didn't you?" Skyfire inquired.

"Response: my loyalties lie with Megatron," Soundwave answered, holding his leader closer to his chest.

Skyfire sent them both a warm smile, and then left quickly and quietly. As he took to the air, Skyfire thought of how wonderful the two were together and, for once, allowed a round of light-hearted laughter to leave his vocalizer.

Soundwave retracted his battle mask and allowed his lip components to ghost over the side of Megatron's neck.

"Soundwave, what are we going to do?" inquired Megatron, worry flooding Soundwave's mind over their bond.

"What do you mean, my lord?" replied Soundwave.

"I have no army left. The Decepticons have sided with that idiot, Starscream. What should we do? Do we go and retake the army, or do we stay here, on Earth and give up war? What would you have me do?" questioned Megatron.

Soundwave was left in awe. Did Megatron really trust him with a decision of this magnitude? Soundwave knew what he wanted to say. He wanted to tell him to stay here, on Earth and forget about the war, but he also knew what would happen if he did. Megatron would regret not retaking the Decepticon army for the remainder of his natural life – correction - of his immortal life.

"You should overthrow Starscream. I will help you, my lord, in any way I can. The Decepticons belong to you, they must never forget that. Just don't forget that someone cares deeply about – even loves – you," Soundwave replied, regret creeping upon him at not telling his lover to stay. He knew that Megatron would have listened, and that was why he had to do what was best for Megatron, not for himself.

Megatron reached behind his head and pulled Soundwave into a passionate kiss before looking him deeply in his optics.

"I will return for you, Soundwave. We will live together on Cybertron, ruling the universe, side by side, but until that day, I want you to stay here and wait for me. Please, Soundwave, wait for me," Megatron begged before he took off into the sky, leaving Soundwave sitting on the ground.

Typing up a quick note for his cassetticons, Soundwave placed the note in his chest compartment before placing himself in a code-controlled stasis lock, whispering last words of, "I will wait for you, my love."

The cassetticons returned to find their creator, Soundwave, in a stasis lock.

Frenzy suggested that the Autobots had done it, but Ravage found a note.

Frenzy read the note aloud, "It says,

"_Dear Cassetticons,_

_"Megatron wishes for me to wait for him here. Attached to this note are a set of coordinates. You will find shelter, energon, and recharge berths for all of you there. You may stay there if you like, or return to Cybertron._

"_Your creator,_

"_Soundwave"_

The cassetticons spoke amongst themselves, and decided to stay on Earth until Soundwave awoke. They would not bother him until then, but when he awoke, he was in **big** trouble!

And so they waited. . .

Five million years passed, and the Decepticon army was destroyed. Optimus Prime had finally brought the universe together until all were one.

The Autobots, Skyfire and Starscream, were studying Earth's forestry when they came upon a cove.

"Let's check it out, Sky! My scanners are picking up a faint signal!" shouted Starscream.

"Alright, I hope that whoever it is, they're ok," replied Skyfire as they entered the cove.

A large clump of ancient vines, leaves, dust, and trees covered some long-forgotten object. Upon pulling away all of this, they discovered the limp form of – Soundwave!

"What happened to him?" questioned Starscream.

"I don't know, but he's still alive. He's in a code-controlled stasis lock," replied Skyfire.

"Well, what do you think the code is?" asked Starscream, looking around for any hints.

Skyfire looked thoughtful for a moment before speaking a short sentence.

"I have returned."

Crimson optics lit up, the sound of a reboot filling the air as Soundwave's systems awoke from their long stasis.

"How did you know the code?" questioned Starscream, waiting for Soundwave to fully awaken.

"Five million years ago, Soundwave called on me, no, begged me to save Megatron. I gave in. After finishing the repairs, Soundwave thanked me and I was dismissed. I stayed just long enough to hear a conversation between them. Megatron asked Soundwave what he should do, to stay on Earth, or to retake the Decepticons. Soundwave wanted to tell him to stay with him, but knew Megatron would prefer to fight. Megatron told Soundwave to wait until he returned, and Soundwave said that he would wait. I figured the password would be something that would say he was back," Skyfire explained to a stupefied Starscream.

Soundwave looked about to see Starscream and Skyfire looming over him. Swiftly, he leapt to his feet, powered up his weapons system, and aimed his cannons at the two enemies.

Starscream and Skyfire threw their hands up and Skyfire shouted, "Soundwave, wait! Starscream and I are friends! We want to help you!"

Soundwave lowered his weapons, but did not power them down.

"Elaborate," Soundwave replied suspiciously.

"You've been in stasis for nearly five million Earth years. The war is over. Megatron is dead, Soundwave. He's not coming for you," Skyfire explained.

Soundwave felt his spark shatter. Dropping his weapons, he fell to his knees and let his rage tear through his body, holding it back until he thought he would explode, then, allowing it to exit him in the form of an ear-splitting scream. He began tearing at his body, his hands transforming into razor sharp claws, slicing into his body, severing important and delicate wiring as he recalled how Megatron lovingly caressed the very lines and circuitry that he now tore at so viciously.

Starscream rushed to his side, trying to keep him from hurting himself, but his rage-fueled strength was too great for him.

"Skyfire! Help!!! He's going to offline himself permanently if we don't stop him!!!" Starscream shouted, awakening Skyfire from his horrified daze.

Skyfire lifted Soundwave in his massive arms and held him tightly, keeping him from moving. As Soundwave struggled against his strong hold, his battle mask fell to the ground, barely noticed as Starscream radioed Optimus Prime about the situation and Optimus told them to bring him back to the main city, to Red Alert.

Giving one final, desperate tug, Soundwave let out a spark-wrenching wail and collapsed in Skyfire's arms, allowing the larger being to carry him.

Skyfire wasn't sure of what he preferred; the angry, vicious mech who was ready to kill himself and anyone on the way, or this beaten, hopeless one who seemed to have lost all will to even move, let alone fight.

Starscream and Skyfire took to the skies and rushed toward Autobot City, broken Soundwave carried by Skyfire.

"Red Alert!" shouted Starscream as they reached the city.

The medic's head shot up and he rushed over to meet his patient. A gasp escaped the Cybertronian as he realized who his patient was: the last Decepticon.

"Soundwave . . . What happened?" asked Red Alert, scanning over his numerous wounds.

Starscream answered, "We found him in a cove over in the fourth quadrant, sector beta. He's been in a code-controlled stasis lock for the past five million years. Apparently, he was Megatron's spark mate. When he found out that Megatron was dead . . . I-I couldn't keep him from hurting himself. After Skyfire stopped him, he just seemed to die. I mean, He's alive, physically, but it's like he just gave up."

Red Alert nodded, taking Soundwave into the med bay to try to heal him.

Optimus rushed toward Autobot City, wondering what exactly had happened.

Upon reaching the limits, Optimus was greeted by Starscream who managed to tell him what had happened before breaking down in tears, Skyfire holding him gently, stroking his helm.

Optimus thanked the two before rushing into the med bay to find Red Alert just finishing the repairs.

"Optimus, sir, I assume you've been debriefed?" Red Alert began, and upon the nod he received, continued, "Well, he nearly tore his spark out. Most of the damage was to the casing, but I managed to cauterize the leak of the gasses used to preserve the spark. He should be waking up soon, though I'm not sure as to how he'll react. He tried to take his own life, sir. In all my years as a medic, I've never even heard of a suicide. Even after making the repairs, I still can't believe it."

"I understand, Red Alert. I am also greatly disturbed by this, but I believe that we can help him, and I know that everyone will do all that they can to assist him," replied Optimus before dismissing the medic to get a recharge.

Optimus Prime sat on the edge of the recharge berth, optics scanning over the mech before him. _'Soundwave's azure body seems to glow in the artificial light of the overheads, somehow it makes him appear beautiful in a strong, overpowering way.'_

Optimus mentally berated himself for having these thoughts. _'Soundwave has just discovered his mate's death, for Primus's sake! And since when did I start thinking of the ruthless, cold-sparked, perfectly-built, amazingly mysterious – Stop! Right! There! I am not having these thoughts! Soundwave is a Cybertronian in pain! I need to be here for him as a friend! . . . Maybe with benefits? No! Gah!!! I am not having this conversation with myself! I'm going crazy! I know! I'll have Red Alert check my processor! . . . Maybe in a little while, after all, he's recharging and Soundwave just looks so – Stop! Shut up! Cease thinking right this instant!'_

Optimus sighed in frustration, bringing a hand up to his face.

"He really is dead," the voice startled him out of his thoughts. He turned to find Soundwave staring at his own hands and realized the smooth, low voice was his. He was not wearing his voice filter.

"I can't feel him. It's like . . . I know something is supposed to be there, but it's not. Prime?" Soundwave turned to face the leader.

"Yes, Soundwave?" Optimus inquired, hoping he didn't hear the small squeak in his voice as he struggled with his emotions. Luckily for him, Soundwave either didn't hear or didn't care.

"How are you alive?" Soundwave questioned, angered that Optimus was alive, but his leader was not.

"The Matrix brought me back," explained Optimus.

Soundwave felt tears prick the back of his optics, but he would not cry before this wretch.

"Prime?" Soundwave began.

"Yes?" came the reply.

"Shut me down," Soundwave commanded.

Optimus was fairly certain that, had he not been wearing his battle mask, his jaw would have hit the ground.

"Wha-why? No! Soundwave, I forbid you to-" Optimus was cut off by a shout.

"You are **NOT! MY! MASTER!**" Soundwave shrieked, leaping to his feat and attempting to power up his cannons, only to find that not only were his weapons systems offline, but his cannons had been removed.

Finding that he could not fire openly at the Autobot scum before him, he ran at him, punching and kicking for all that he was worth. They were not very strong punches, just hard enough to leave small dents.

Swearing and screaming and punching, Soundwave attempted to get rid of Optimus, but he just stood there, taking blow after blow, arms ready to catch Soundwave when his rage cooled.

Finally, Soundwave's strength gave out and he collapsed in Optimus's arms, weeping and whispering his hatred toward the one who must have killed his mate.

Sobbing, on his knees, Soundwave felt Optimus's arms wrap around him and a deep hatred filled him. He looked up and into the Autobot leader's optics and – he saw nothing but genuine care, maybe even something more, something deeper. His rage and hatred fled his body, swiftly replaced by a feeling akin to love.

Soundwave pulled away as harshly as he could. _'No! I cannot abandon Megatron for this wretched Autoscum! Megatron is my spark mate! Megatron is my leader! Megatron! Megatron! Megatron! . . . Then why do I feel for his murderer?'_

"Soundwave, truly, I am sorry. I wish there had been a way for Megatron to live, but-" again, Optimus was cut off.

"No! You killed him! You could have put him in stasis lock, or sent him out into the far reaches of space! You did not care for him! You probably stood and laughed on his grave! You could never understand what it was like, what **he** was like-" Soundwave was the one who was cut off, now.

"Megatron was my brother, slag it!" Optimus snapped, energon tears streaming from his optics as openly as they were from Soundwave's. "I cared for him more than you know and it killed me to have to destroy him, but I had no other way of being certain he would never harm another! You think I did not weep for him!? I **died **that day! Every time I hear his name brought up, my spark aches, every time they make a cruel joke at his expense, I spend the night begging his forgiveness! You think I don't care? I loved him! He was so wonderful before the war! He protected me and taught me everything I know! Do not think you are the only one who ever cared for him."

Soundwave stared at the mech in front of him, mouth agape. Slowly, he looked away, shame evident in his features and actions.

Optimus moved toward him and, ignoring his initial flinch, cupped his face in his hand, gently forcing Soundwave to look at him.

"Soundwave, please, understand that he was out of control. We both cared deeply for him, but that was why he had to be stopped. If he had taken control of the universe, he would have lost himself. No being, Cybertronian or otherwise, is able to handle that much power without being consumed by it," Optimus gently explained.

Soundwave looked over at Optimus and felt his spark harden. _'He is trying to turn me against Megatron! I hate him! I despise his very existence! Primus, give me strength to avenge my leader! Help me kill Optimus Prime!'_

Filled with renewed strength, Soundwave rose and turned from Optimus before rushing out the doors of the med bay, ignoring the shouts for him to come back.

Exiting the building, Soundwave raced through the city, ignoring the strange glances he received as he hurried back toward the Decepticon Base, or whatever was left of it.

Optimus simply stood there for a few moments before Red Alert ran into the room.

"Sir, Soundwave's escaped! Should I dispatch a search party?" Red Alert questioned.

"No, let him leave," Optimus replied forlornly.

"But sir, what if he tries to-" Red Alert began.

"He won't. I'm going out to look for him, call me if he returns," Optimus stated before exiting the building and scanning for Soundwave's signal. Upon finding it, he transformed and followed, knowing exactly where Soundwave was headed.

Soundwave approached the ocean, gazing down at the icy waters. He ran and jumped, hitting the water with a dulled splash as it wafted around his audio sensors. He swam downward until he saw the base. He knew his plan. He would reform the Decepticons.

Upon reaching the entrance to the base, he found the doors and water seals still in perfect condition. This seemed odd to him. Hadn't the base been abandoned for centuries?

Gathering up his nerve, Soundwave went into the foreboding building. The entrance hall was coated in a thick layer of energon residual. It wasn't drinking energon, either. It was liquid life.

Soundwave could practically taste the pain, the horror of the last Decepticons. Hadn't this been where he had sent his cassetticons? He only prayed that they had somehow escaped, or disobeyed him altogether.

Soundwave ran, his fear and anxiety rising as his feet pounded on the metal floor, disturbing some sort of horrified peace, toward the control room. He rounded a corner and stopped, dropping to his knees. There, before him, lay Ravage, cold and grey. He was dead.

Soundwave knew his cassetticons would never separate, and so he knew, without even seeing the other bodies, the others were dead.

An unholy scream tore through the base as he wept for those he loved, for those he raised from sparklings, for his children. In his daze, he failed to hear a being approaching him until he felt the hand upon his leg.

Soundwave spun about to see Frenzy, or at least what was left of him. Frenzy was now nothing but a body, head, and an arm. He sparked and gagged, gazing at his creator.

"Father, you've returned," despite his injuries, Frenzy sounded joyous.

Soundwave was terrified. Swiftly, he lifted his child in his arms, holding him close to his spark.

"Frenzy, I will repair you. Are your brothers alright?" Soundwave could not say dead, so he replaced it with another word.

Frenzy looked sadly at Ravage.

"We tried to hold the base. The Autobots came. They said, 'Optimus said not to hurt any Decepticons, but Optimus isn't here.' They came and . . . hurts so bad. The others, they couldn't take it. They died from pain alone, but I knew you'd come, so I waited.

"We have to get out of here. They'll find us and neither of us can fight right now. I know you want revenge, but we can have it later, after we're healed. Please, father?" Frenzy begged.

Soundwave felt rage bubbling up within him, but he knew Frenzy was right. They didn't stand a chance as they were, so he carried Frenzy away, leaving Ravage to wait a little longer.

Quickly, he fled the base. He needed parts, and he needed them immediately. He would have to go to Autobot City and take a few. He realized how much easier this would be if he had his guns and allowed a string of harsh curses to flow from his mouth.

Frenzy allowed his optics to go offline and he rested, reveling in the warm embrace of his creator and, for the first time in many millennia, feeling safe.

As Soundwave ran, he thought about how Frenzy had mentioned that Optimus did not want any Decepticons hurt. Perhaps he could get his medic to – NO! Not now! Not ever!

Soundwave was on his own.

Optimus hurried, worrying more than he let on about Soundwave. He had tried to kill himself! What if he was going to the Decepticon base to-?

His thoughts were cut off by a blip on his radar. Soundwave was headed for him, but with something, or rather, someone. '_Who could it be that he trusts so much as to head for Autobot City with? A cassetticon, of course!_

'_Wait, only one? Didn't he have at least six? Where are the others?' _Optimus thought, increasing his speed to solve this mystery.

Finally, he spotted Soundwave, carrying what appeared to be a legless Frenzy in his arms!

Optimus raced up to them and transformed.

"Soundwave, what happened? Who did this to Frenzy? Where are the others?" he asked as he saw Soundwave's intense glare.

"Your men killed them!" he hissed, though a small part of his CPU said that it wasn't Optimus's fault and he wondered if he was going insane.

Optimus looked stricken. It was obvious the leader had no idea that this was going on.

"Soundwave, I assure you my men did no such thing. Rumor would have reached me long ago," Optimus defended his men.

Soundwave countered, "Well, then, excuse me! I suppose that if you say it, it's automatically correct! They must have been killed by ghosts or humans!"

Frenzy listened as his creator fought with Optimus and decided to interject.

"O-Optimus, sir, Soundwave is telling the truth. We were ambushed by a group of Autobots. They locked us in cells and tortured us with every method they could think of. Sir, I was the only survivor," Frenzy stated, struggling to speak against the impending feeling that he was going to die.

Optimus wasted no time in telling them that he would deal with those Autobots later, but that they needed to get Frenzy to the med bay immediately.

"I refuse to allow your Autobot medic to work on Frenzy," Soundwave stated as the two of them ran for Autobot City.

"Very well, but you may at least let us supply you with materials," Optimus replied, understanding why Soundwave would be wary to trust any Autobots.

Soundwave did not speak, but simply nodded his head and turned his attention to running.

They reached the city and Optimus radioed the medical building to tell them to prep a room for a torture victim.

The two of them reached the building, Frenzy still in Soundwave's arms, and were escorted to a room where Soundwave could work, undisturbed.

Setting down Frenzy, he got straight to work, reconstructing what he could. He did not trust the Autobots and wanted Frenzy to be able to defend himself, so he equipped him with a new fusion cannon, similar to Starscream's only smaller.

As the hours wore on, Optimus ordered the old Decepticon base to be searched for the Autobots, but told them not to damage anything and not to touch the cassetticons. If there was anything Optimus was certain of, it was that Soundwave would want to deal with his children on his own.

Optimus sat outside the operating room, worrying out of his processor. He prayed that Frenzy would live so Soundwave would have a reason to go on.

That was all he asked for, a reason for Soundwave to go on.

In the bay, things weren't going so smoothly. Frenzy's spark was dissipating and no matter what Soundwave did, he couldn't seem to stop it.

Soundwave was about to call for the Autobot medic when Frenzy spoke.

"Please, father, let me go. I can't forget what they did to me. I want to be with my brothers. I miss Rumble. I never told you about us. I was afraid you'd be repulsed. We've always been closer than any of our brothers. If you have any compassion, you'll let me go," Frenzy begged.

Soundwave was torn in two. He did not want to lose his child, his last child, but he knew what it felt like to lose a bond mate. But maybe, maybe if he could save Frenzy, they could be each other's reason to live. His son meant the world to him, and he wasn't giving him up that easily.

"No, Frenzy. We both need to live on. I know it hurts, but would Rumble want you to die? To give up? Please, Frenzy, know that I love you and right now, I need you," Soundwave replied.

Frenzy felt his spark restore as his father told him of his importance. He realized that he had to go on for Soundwave, Rumble, Ravage, Ratbat, Buzzsaw, and Laserbeak.

Soundwave gasped as he watched his child's spark be reborn. He smiled softly at Frenzy. They were inseparable as of now. Maybe he could move on.

Maybe, he could allow a new love.

Soundwave finished up Frenzy's repairs and the two left the med bay in time to hear Optimus screaming at five Autobots who stood shoulder to shoulder, shifting their weight from foot to foot nervously.

"Optimus?" Soundwave interjected as he observed the scene.

Suddenly, he felt Frenzy clinging to him tightly, and heard him whimper.

Lifting his child up, Soundwave realized that these must have been the Autobots who tortured Frenzy and killed all the rest of his children.

Rage and instinct overtook him as he set Frenzy down and ran at the unarmed Autobots, ripping and tearing and screaming terrible war cries. All the rage, hatred, pain, and death that his children and he had been put through by them came out in a matter of seconds.

The Autobots shrieked in pain as their bodies were maimed. Optimus simply stared for a few moments before he grabbed Soundwave and pulled him away from the fight.

"Let go of me, slag it! Those  (try translating it on Microsoft Word, it works) shrieked Soundwave, switching to Cybertronian in his absolute rage, swearing words that made even Optimus flinch.

"Soundwave, please, calm down! They will be dealt with appropriately. Please leave the justice system to those in charge," Optimus tried to get through to the enraged mech, but he wasn't listening. Kicking and screaming, Optimus dragged him out, not noticing that Frenzy was still cowering in a corner, many, hungry eyes staring at him with such hatred he had only seen in Megatron.

Once Optimus had left the room, the five mechs who had been injured so fiercely by Soundwave stood and, chuckling sinisterly, approached the small Cybertronian.

Optimus held Soundwave as he shrieked and cried obscenities, struggling, punching, and kicking against Optimus, yet he stayed strong. Soundwave finally wound down, nothing more than a weeping heap. Optimus felt pity, concern, and silently swore that, despite his nature, he would be sure those wretched beings got what they deserved.

The comfortable silence was broken by a strangled cry from behind the doors.

Soundwave bolted through the doors to see Frenzy being shocked by tasers. Optimus rushed in and, upon seeing Frenzy, sat back and allowed Soundwave to tear them apart, figuring they would have been given the death penalty anyway.

Optimus did not claim to be the smartest mech, but he knew better than to approach Frenzy at the moment. He wasn't afraid that the small being would hurt him, but that his fiercely ticked off creator would tear him a new one.

The shrieks of agony coming from the dieing ex-Autobots could be heard on Cybertron, or at least that was what Optimus thought as he watched in wry amusement as the five were killed brutally and without a shred of mercy. The tormentors taken care of, Soundwave rushed to his creation's side and lifted him into a warm embrace.

"Frenzy, oh Frenzy, please, forgive me. I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Soundwave pleaded with the quivering mech.

Frenzy did not respond. He showed no sign of having heard him at all.

Optimus decided to test the water and approached the dangerous, homicidal being.

"He's in shock. From my scans, I can tell he was more afraid than hurt. He'll be fine after some rest. Maybe I can convince you to bring yourself and your creation to the new restaurant? They make some of the best high-grade this side of Earth. It's my treat?" Optimus offered.

Soundwave scanned him for foul intentions, but found none. Maybe he was truly sorry for killing his brother. Maybe he deserved a second chance. Maybe Soundwave was falling for the Autobot leader.

'_No! I cannot! I may befriend him, but my loyalties lie with Megatron! Megatron is my only lover! I will not replace him!'_ Soundwave mentally shouted at himself.

"Frenzy and I would . . . appreciate that. Thank you, Optimus Prime," replied Soundwave as Frenzy looked up at him with soft optics.

"Any time you need me, Soundwave. I promise," Optimus reassured.

The two mechs stood and left the carcasses to rot on the ground as they so richly deserved.

Upon reaching the restaurant, Soundwave discovered that he was, basically, famous. He had discovered his mate's death and attempted what everyone who had ever lost a mate had known better than, and lived. Then, almost immediately after he had been healed, he found out about the deaths of his children, all except for Frenzy. Somehow, he had managed to pull through. In the eyes of the Autobots, he was a hero, despite his faction and who his mate was.

They had been given free rounds, had been the center of all the femmes' affection, and had even earned the 'tough mech' titles.

One after another, the femmes all swooned over how cute Frenzy was, and how hard it must have been, and how he must be so lonely, each hoping Soundwave would ask their comfort, but they eventually realized he was loyal to his mate, and while some were outraged and stormed off, others respected that in a mech and only admired him more for it.

Overall, the trip was a total success. After hours of fun, the three mechs, Optimus, Frenzy, and Soundwave, were a full range of the stages of drinking. Frenzy was a little tipsy, Optimus was having trouble remembering his access code, and Soundwave was out cold.

The three left the building and Optimus invited them over to his place for the night. Obviously, Soundwave was unable to answer and Optimus had to carry him back to the large, spacious mansion where Frenzy was too afraid to leave Soundwave's side, so they shared a room next to Optimus's.

The next morning, Optimus was the first one to wake up, head aching at a bearable level. He slowly made his way down the marble stairs and into his extravagant kitchen to make a sure-fire hangover reliever. He recalled his guests and smiled to himself. Soundwave was actually very civilized after those who had killed his family were dead. Optimus felt no remorse at all for allowing them to be killed. What they did was unforgivable, and their punishment was almost too lenient given the crime.

Downing his revival, Optimus shucked the container into the washer, which cleaned it instantly. He then lifted the two other cups and carried them up the stairs.

Opening the door as quietly as he could, Optimus slipped in and sat beside Soundwave, setting the containers down on the bedside table.

The cerulean mech laid on a crimson bed spread, the auburn comforter sliding off his form. Soundwave's mouth was slightly open in a silent snore, his deep red visor turned off. The room itself was a burnt orange, trimmings a soft, coconut shell brown. A single, enormous window-door lead out to a concrete balcony with sandstone rails. The thin, transparent white curtain allowed a soft, natural glow to fill the room, a single, unfiltered beam of sunlight falling upon Soundwave's body, completing the serenity of the scene.

Suddenly, in the glow of early morning, Optimus allowed himself a brief revelation.

'_I love him. I am in love with Soundwave,' _Optimus thought. He decided to slowly show more and more affection and watch very carefully for any signs at all.

Without thinking, Optimus pulled the blanket up further on Soundwave's sleeping form, eliciting a soft groan from the mech as he was gently pulled from recharge.

Allowing his optics to slowly come online, Soundwave was met by the sight of Optimus smiling softly at him, battle mask off. Soundwave's head was pounding miserably, his tanks unsettled and queasy.

"Here, this will stop the hangover," Optimus whispered as he pressed the edge of a cup to Soundwave's lip components. Without protesting, Soundwave downed the fluid and felt instantly revived.

Soundwave noticed how perfect Optimus looked in the gentle light of the early morning sun. He looked beautiful.

'_No! When am I going to realize that Optimus is my bond mate! I mean Megatron! Megatron is my bond mate! Optimus is my friend, nothing more than a pawn! . . . Then why do I feel so terrible for thinking that? I can't fall in love. Love only leads to tears, and I've cried too much, already.'_

"Thank you," Soundwave graced Optimus with a small, weak smile.

"Not at all, Soundwave," Optimus replied, allowing his hand to softly stroke Soundwave's chest.

A small purr emanated from the vicinity of Soundwave's chest compartment. The tape deck opened and out popped Frenzy, transforming in mid air and landing with all the grace of an ostrich on rollerblades on his bottom.

Chuckling, Soundwave lifted him up and sat him on his lap, then turned to face Optimus.

"Thank you for your hospitality, Optimus, sir," Frenzy stated, Soundwave giving a small nod of approval to him.

Watching Soundwave and Optimus talking, Frenzy thought about his creator. Soundwave may have looked like he was just fine, but really, he was missing Megatron. It was obvious to the small spy that there was something more than friendship going on between his creator and the great Autobot. Frenzy was pretty sure that Optimus would never again harm Soundwave, and he wouldn't mind an extra father. Optimus would definitely be better than Megatron at giving good advice and snuggles when Soundwave wasn't there.

_'So, how do I get Soundwave and Optimus together? I know! I'll leave them alone together! I've heard it works for the humans!'_ thought Frenzy.

"Can I go to the town, please?" Frenzy asked, giving Soundwave his biggest goo-goo eyes.

Soundwave took one look at Frenzy and practically melted at the adorable face.

"Very well, Frenzy, but be careful. We don't know who could be out there," allowed Soundwave.

Optimus nodded his head in agreement with Soundwave. Even during a time of peace, there were still some strange beings.

Frenzy thanked them and ran out the door.

"He really is a good mech," stated Soundwave.

"Well, he had an intelligent creator. Naturally, he would be better than most," replied Optimus.

Soundwave then asked something that was completely off topic.

"Do you think he would have wanted me to move on?" questioned Soundwave.

"What?" Optimus cocked his head to one side in confusion.

"Megatron, I mean. Do you think that, had he known he would die, he would have wanted me to move on?" Soundwave repeated.

"I don't think he would have wanted you to shut yourself away. I don't know what you meant to Megatron, and I don't know what he meant to you, so I won't pretend to know a lot on the subject. All I know is that, had I been in his place, I would have wanted you to find someone else. I would have hoped you would get over me. I would have wanted you to keep going," Optimus answered, holding Soundwave's face mere inches from his own.

Soundwave felt safe, he felt content, and why not? Why shouldn't he just kiss him? What's the worst that could happen?

The answer hurt like a ton of napalm. Megatron would not approve.

As Optimus's mouth came slowly closer to his own, Soundwave found himself panicking. Without thinking, he pushed Optimus away and leapt up.

"I'm sorry! I can't!" shrieked Soundwave as he bolted out the door and down the hall toward the exit.

Optimus fell to the floor from the force of Soundwave's shove. His spark was broken, shattered by the words Soundwave had shouted at him as he ran from the house.

'_Of course he didn't want to. He loves Megatron, and always will. I was stupid to even try. His spark was stolen, and now I've driven him away with my rash actions. I have to apologize, to at least make friends with him again,'_ Optimus stood and rushed after Soundwave.

Soundwave ran until he felt his chest would explode, not caring where he was going.

Stopping, he found himself at the cliff that overlooked the Decepticon base. His children were still in there, rusting away in that hell hole.

Soundwave leapt in and swam to the base, entered, and began his search for his lost children.

Ravage he found right away, his paws crushed, wires had been burned away by acid in his CPU.

Laserbeak, hanging by his neck, energon wires had cut through his circuitry, nearly severing his head from his body.

Buzzsaw, wings torn off, spark casing covered in scratches and acid burns.

Ratbat, his entire body was in shambles, indistinguishable from the other shrapnel that surrounded him, his spark casing the only thing that remained.

Rumble, the hardest to find, was in a cell, he had starved to death. With humans, starving was a painful thing, causing the body to feed off whatever there was, but with Cybertronians, the internal acids used to dissolve energon ate through all the delicate circuitry and it takes months.

Soundwave lifted Rumble in his massive arms, holding him like a new sparkling, and stroked his helm.

One at a time, Soundwave brought each of his children back to the cliff. It nearly broke his spark to know that if he had been stronger and just said 'No' to Megatron, his children would still be alive.

Tears streamed down his face as he laid the last of his children down on the hard ground. Soundwave then set to work rebuilding them. They at least deserved that much.

Finishing the last of thee repairs, Soundwave held Ratbat close to his spark. Ratbat had always been too like a sparkling for the more intense missions that Megatron sent the others on. He was too fragile to begin with. This was too much for any parent, to have to bury their own children.

"It wasn't your fault," said a voice from behind him.

Soundwave whirled around, clutching Ratbat close to his spark, to see Frenzy standing there, tears in his optics.

"Frenzy, I'm so sorry. I should have been there," Soundwave chocked out, laying Ratbat down.

Frenzy ran up to Soundwave's kneeling form and hugged him tightly, the two of them weeping for their lost family.

---

As they wept, neither noticed a gently smiling figure behind them. His silver body was transparent, allowing the cassetticons behind him to easily be seen. He floated over to each of the reconstructed carcasses and placed a shining ball of light, a spark, in the spark chamber of each.

This task completed, he tapped Soundwave's shoulder and disappeared.

---

Soundwave spun around to see Ravage struggling to get to his feet. Dropping Frenzy, he ran over to assist his 'dead' child.

Frenzy was startled when he saw Soundwave's expression, then angered when he was dropped, but he forgot all about it as he saw Rumble trying to get up. Quickly, he ran over to help his brother.

Within five minutes, all of the cassetticons had stood and made their way over to Soundwave, hugging each other and their creator.

"We were watching you, Soundwave, from the matrix. I never would have guessed that you cared that much about us. Love you," Rumble said as he clung to his arm. Ravage nuzzled his hand and received a good scratching behind his left ear, his favorite spot. Ratbat perched himself on Soundwave's shoulder and snuggled closer to him. Buzzsaw and Laserbeak sat on his head and other shoulder, cuddling as close to their creator as they could. Frenzy clung to Rumble.

Soundwave could honestly say that he had never felt happier.

Rumble looked up at Soundwave and spoke, "Megatron's been watching you, too. He misses you, you know. He wants you to move on. He loves you so much, he wants you to be happy, and if Optimus makes you happy, then he wants you to go for him."

Soundwave just stared as him, tears still falling, but these were tears of joy.

"Thank you," he breathed.

"Soundwave?"

The family turned their heads to see Optimus staring, mouth agape.

"I'm not sure how it happened, either, but I'm not about to, as the humans say, question my good fortune," Soundwave replied.

The cassetticons climbed off their creator as if to say, 'go for it.'

Soundwave stood and slowly walked over to Optimus, never breaking optic contact.

"Optimus, I'm sorry for running off. I was afraid, but I'm not anymore," Soundwave confessed, wrapping his arms around Optimus's neck.

Optimus felt his spark reforming within his chest as Soundwave stroked his helm. Suddenly, he didn't know what was going on, and he really didn't care.

Pulling Soundwave close, he pressed his lip components against Soundwave's, savoring the taste of long-sought joy. It was not like humans portrayed, long, drawn-out, and sloppy, but rather a brief contact of lip components to signify their complete adoration of the other. It was what they had both been waiting for, nearly dieing for.

Soundwave was almost certain that he heard a light chuckle behind him as he pulled away from Optimus and stared into his optics.

"Soundwave, I apologize for forcing you into something you did not want," Optimus hung his head in shame, suddenly finding his feet highly intriguing.

"Apology is unnecessary. I love you," Soundwave replied, leaning his tired helm against Optimus's shoulder plate.

"And I, you," he responded.

And, as if some enormous weight had been lifted from his chest, Soundwave was ready to move on.


End file.
